


Felice

by Shulz



Series: Amore e Morte. Aureliano e Spadino. [2]
Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shulz/pseuds/Shulz
Summary: Aureliano e Spadino fanno sesso sulla spiaggia.Aureliano dopo tanto dolore è felice.
Relationships: Aureliano Adami/Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti
Series: Amore e Morte. Aureliano e Spadino. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099883
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aureliano e Spadino fanno sesso sulla spiaggia.  
> Aureliano dopo tanto dolore è felice.

È notte.  
È tutto buio.  
Le stelle sono poche e sbiadite dalle luci della città adagiata alle sue spalle , ma la luna brilla alta e si riflette sulla vastità del mare.  
C'è silenzio, finalmente.  
Il rumore dell'acqua calma i nervi troppo tesi di Aureliano.  
Il mare lo ha sempre calmato.  
Forse perché lo associa al volto dell'unica persona che gli abbia mai voluto bene e che non lo facesse sentire solo in mezzo al mondo.  
Morta sua madre il suo cuore si è indurito e lui è diventato uno spietato assassino dagli occhi di ghiaccio.  
Aureliano sospira e si passa una mano sulla faccia.  
Stende una coperta a terra e si lascia cadere seduto.  
Fissa la luna.  
Piange.  
Non sa quanto tempo passa, quando il rumore di un motore lo mette all'erta.  
Si alza in un attimo, la mano alla pistola.  
Tende le orecchie al rumore...è familiare...ma non di fida.  
"Aurelià?" Una voce lo chiama...Alberto.  
"A Spadì m'hai fatto smaltì...pensavo che era qualche omo del Samurai" Aureliano ride, e mette via il ferro.  
"Che cazzo stai a fa qua...te stavo a aspetta giù da te...poi non t'ho visto e ho pensato che potevi stavi qua." dice con un tono preoccupato.  
"Tutto bene Aurelià?" domanda, e gli stringe la spalla con la mano.  
Aureliano mette la sua grande mano sulla sua.  
"Mo che stai qua si..." risponde  
Alberto sorride e appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla.  
"Famose il bagno Spadì..." grida eccitato, togliendosi le scarpe e la maglietta.  
"Non fa er regazzino..." si lagna Spadino.  
"Daje mpo, movite..." Aureliano è rimasto in boxer.  
"Ma non c'ho er costume!!!" si difende Alberto.  
"Manco io..." i suoi occhi brillano quando abbassa le mutande e le calcia via, rimanendo nudo.  
"Cazzo Aurelià...m'hai convinto!" risponde Alberto, ridendo.  
In quattro e quattro otto è nudo pure lui.  
Sono in piedi uno di fianco all'altro, sul corpo il chiarore della luna.  
"L'ultimo che arriva è no stronzo!" grida Aureliano e scatta.  
"Così non vale....aspettame Aurelià...non fa lo stronzo"  
Si tuffano insieme.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aureliano e Spadino fanno sesso sulla spiaggia.  
> Aureliano dopo tanto dolore è felice.

Giocano e ridono.  
Si spingono e si schizzano.  
Passata l'euforia si stendono sull'acqua, galleggiano liberamente, testa a testa, per potersi parlare.  
"Spadì...da quando ce stai tu, io non me sento più così solo..."dice Aureliano all'improvviso.  
"Tu me voi bene Spadì?" continua "me voi bene pure se lo sai chi so, quello che faccio...che anima nera che c'ho?"domanda, la voce rotta.  
"Perché se non me voi bene nemmeno tu...io so un omo finito..."sussurra.  
"Che cazzo dici Aurelià...io non solo te voglio bene più dell'anima mia...io me so innamorato de te...."risponde Alberto  
"Lo sai , te l'ho detto ....tu m'hai cambiato la vita...co te me sento libero". Aureliano non risponde.  
Spadino si alza e lo prende per mano  
"Annamo Aurelià. " lo tira dietro di sé uscendo dall'acqua.  
Si stendono sulla coperta, nudi.  
L'aria della notte è calda sulla pelle, ma loro bruciano di più.  
Aureliano si distende sulla schiena e Spadino gli si mette a cavalcioni sopra.  
Si abbassa su di lui  
Lo bacia sulla bocca, la lingua che forza le sue labbra, entra nella sua bocca, esplorando, prendendo e dando piacere.  
Gemono insieme, si separano.  
Spadino incrocia le braccia d Aureliano sopra la sua testa.  
"Che voi fa Albè...?" domanda, la voce roca.  
"Te fidi de me?"domanda.  
"Più che de me stesso..." Aureliano deglutisce.  
Spadino si allunga verso i suoi vestiti e recupera dal portafogli il pacchetto di lubrificante monouso.  
Lo mette sulla coperta.  
Si abbassa ancora sul corpo del suo amico, lo percorre con le mani, gli bacia il collo, mordendo le clavicole sporgenti.  
Aureliano getta la testa indietro mostrando la gola.  
Spadino la percorre con la punta della lingua , arriva sul petto, sempre con la punta della lingua solletica un capezzolo sensibile di Aureliano, quindi la succhia in bocca.  
Gemiti incontrollati di Aureliano.  
Si abbassa ancora.  
Il cazzo di Aureliano è tanto duro da dolere.  
Lo prende in mano e lo accarezza pigramente, facendolo lamentare.  
Quando lo prende in bocca Aureliano salta.  
Vorrebbe mettere le mani fra i suoi capelli, ma è bloccato.  
Spadino succhia con forza, e poi solletica la punta e il foro bagnato con la punta della lingua.  
Aureliano si contorce.  
"Cazzo Albè...me stai a fa morì" geme.  
Spadino si Alza e prende il lubrificante.  
Se lo mette sulle dita.  
Aureliano apre le gambe in attesa, ma Alberto lo sorprende.  
Si appoggia su una mano e si allunga dietro di sé.  
Il corpo incaricato, la bocca aperta.  
Aureliano capisce improvvisamente.  
Spadino si sta preparando per lui.  
Lo guarda mentre si muove sulle sue dita, un velo di sudore sul corpo, il viso e le orecchie rosse, piccoli gemiti che gli sfuggono dalle labbra.  
"Aurelià...so pronto..." dice e si tira fuori le dita bagnate da dentro.  
Cosparge l'ultimo lubrificante sul cazzo di Aureliano e poi si abbassa sui di lui, prendendolo in se.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aureliano e Spadino fanno sesso sulla spiaggia.  
> Aureliano dopo tanto dolore è felice.

Spadino si siede su Aureliano e rimane immobile per qualche minuto.  
La sensazione di averlo dentro di sé è così intensa che respira a fatica, gli tremano le gambe.  
Quando si muove, alzandosi lentamente appoggia le mani sul petto di Aureliano e poi si abbassa di nuovo.  
Sempre più veloce, sempre più in profondità.  
"Cazzo Albè....me stai a manna al manicomio!"geme Aureliano aggrappandosi ai suoi fianchi.  
Spadino aumenta il ritmo.  
Ad ogni affondo un gemito profondo, ad ogni gemito un lamento di Aureliano.  
"Aurelià....Aurelià..." Spadino ha la voce strozzata.  
Rotea i fianchi per prenderlo più a fondo, per trovare dentro di sé il punto che gli fa vedere le stelle.  
Quando lo trova singhiozza, si blocca.  
Le dita affondano nelle braccia di Aureliano, così forte da lasciare il segno.  
Il corpo coperto di sudore,il viso arrossato, la bocca aperta.  
La testa ciondola in avanti, i capelli neri e bagnati davanti agli occhi.  
Aureliano si alza a sedere, gli scosta i capelli dal viso con dita delicate e lo bacia profondamente.  
Spadino avvolge le gambe snelle intorno alla vita dell'amico, gli butta le braccia intorno al collo e si sdraia , tirandolo addosso.  
Aureliano attacca la bocca al suo collo pallido succhiando fino a che sulla pelle non rimane il segno.  
Gli morde il mento, infila la lingua nel suo orecchio.  
La pelle di Spadino è salata.  
Aureliano geme.  
"Movite Aurelià...movite...forza Aurelià " chiede roco.  
Aureliano prende il suggerimento e comincia una corsa sfrenata dentro al corpo di Alberto, inseguendo un orgasmo che sente montare sempre più velocemente nella parte bassa della sua pancia.  
Aureliano si sistema in ginocchio, le gambe larghe, prende Spadino per le caviglie, gli solleva le gambe e gliele apre.  
Lo tiene così e ricomincia a muoversi, frenetico .  
Spadino lancia un grido.  
Avvolge una mano intorno al suo cazzo e comincia un movimento sincronizzato alle spinte di Aureliano.  
Aureliano geme alla vista.  
"Spadì...cazzo Spadì..." Aureliano getta indietro la testa  
"Sto a veni Spadì..." grugnisce Aureliano, il sudore rende scivolosa la sua presa.  
"Oh dio Spadì..." la voce è strozzata  
Le ultime dure spinte e si irrigidisce, aggrappandosi alle gambe di Spadino, arrivando dentro lui, tremando.  
Spadino geme forte e viene, forte, suo petto, sulla pancia, sulla sua mano, scosso da spasmi di piacere.  
Dopo qualche minuto, passato a godersi lo strascico post orgasmico, i due si sdraiano, uno nelle braccia dell'altro, il respiro affannato, sporchi e appiccicosi ma assolutamente incuranti di ciò.  
Spadino gioca con i peli del petto di Aureliano, la testa sulla sua spalla.  
Aureliano se lo tira più vicino.  
"Albè..." dice  
"Che c'è Aurelià..."risponde  
"È stato bellissimo...grazie " dice  
"Pure pe me Aurelià" risponde  
"Albè..."chiama ancora  
"Che voi Aurelià?" Alberto è un po' spazientito,  
Aureliano ride.  
"Sei l'unico che me fa ride Albè..." dice "co te so finalmente felice"  
Spadino non risponde.  
Ha gli occhi pieni di lacrime, e non vuole che Auriano se ne accorga.  
Anche lui è felice.

Fine


End file.
